


Dare To Dream (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

by edith681



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edith681/pseuds/edith681





	Dare To Dream (ON HIATUS UNTIL 2018)

DARE TO DREAM

Amber Lena Lufkowitz

Fletcher Terrence Lufkowitz

Chloe Sienna Marks

Courtney Catelli Smith

Tori Pandora Jones

Prologue-The Secret

"Amber, you have to tell Courtney!" insisted Chloe for the fiftieth time as we walked out to my brother's car. He had let us borrow it for the weekend, and said when he got his new car, I could have his old one. I was really looking forward to it. His new car was only a couple paychecks away.

"Look, I don't have to do anything!" I growled. "First of all, you're not in charge of me. Besides, it was just a little kiss...it didn't mean anything."

"Courtney is seriously going to kill you if you don't tell her! You know she'd rather have you admit anything, no matter what it is. She'll only be mad for a while, then she'll forgive you. She said nothing can stand in the way of our friendship!"

"That was before I kissed Jason!"

"I'm sure she's gonna forgive you! Look, I'm not gonna tell you what to do, but I think you should tell Courtney."

I thought about that while we were driving.

That night, I went to visit my dad's grave and tell him what I had done. If I didn't tell Courtney, it would at least be nice to tell someone, even if that someone was dead.

"Hi, dad," I began. "How are you doing in the afterlife? I actually...well, I have a confession to make. Last night I kinda made out with Courtney's boyfriend, Jason. We had some drinks, and I had a little too many. No, her mom didn't know we got into her wine cellar. We were playing seven minutes in heaven, and I got Jason. I told Courtney we wouldn't do anything, but we really did. Anyway, I don't know whether I should tell her or not. What if telling her ruins our friendship? What if not telling her ruins our friendship?"

I say by the grave for a few minutes, then put down the flowers and left.

That night, I was waiting for my mom to come home so I could ask her what I should do.

The door opened.

I thought it was my mom, but actually it was my brother, Fletcher. My parents were original when it came to family names.

"Hey," said Fletcher. "Mom told me to make dinner, so I picked us up a pizza. You hungry?"

I looked at Fletcher. "I don't think that's what mom meant." I gave him a crooked smile. "I do appreciate it, though."

"Here you go," said Fletcher, setting the box down. "Half and half. Pepperoni for you, bacon and pineapple for me."

"So...what's up?" asked Fletcher. "How are things? How's school?"

"Great...well, actually, I kinda wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, well go ahead."

"If someone kissed Claire, would you be mad?"

Fletcher narrowed his eyes at me, confused. "Of course...someone just kissed my girl. I'm steaming."

"What about if it was your best friend and it was a big drunken mistake?"

"Well, I would be mad at first, but then I would forgive him."

"How long would you be mad for?"

Fletcher didn't answer. He just cocked his head at me. "I have a feeling something happened," he said slowly.

I groaned. "Something did happen. You know that party last weekend, the one where I had some drinks and we played seven minutes in heaven? I kind of made out with Jason?"

"Isn't that Courtney's boyfriend? You have got to tell her."

I sighed. This was going to be the hardest thing I'd ever had to do.

**neu=before July 30**


End file.
